I lost my memory
by Runnerload
Summary: as a result of a terrible car accident Carly looses her memory...
1. Chapter 1

I Carly: I lost my memory

Chapter One: The accident

It was a normal day in Ridgeway, school had ended an hour ago for the three best friends: Sam Puckett, Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. At the moment they were on their way home, and would meet at Carlys apartment after they had done their homework , to discuss the things they could do at the next ICarly Episode. Carly was busy texting via her mobile phone with her current boyfriend the cute new pupil at Ridgeway Highschool: Jeremy Peterson and so wasn't paying much attention to the envoirement around her. Freddie had grown very mature over the last years, but as hard as he had tried, he still wasn't over his childhood crush Carly Shay and he highly doubted that this would ever be the case.

Sam hated that Jeremy guy as much as Freddie did, and it wasn't often the case that she agreed with Freddie on something. Since Carly and that guy Jeremy got together, she had spent more time with her boyfriend then her two best friends since their childhood. "Soo, you wanna drink a smoothie at groovy smoothies?" Freddie asked the two girls, even he thought that he knew the answer from both of them would be no but to him it was worth a try. Without looking up from her mobile phone Carly said into Freddies and Sams directon: "No, sorry guys im gonna meet with Jeremy this afternoon at the bowling center." In her thoughts Sam sighed after she heard the reply from Carly to Freddie's invitation to the Groovy Smoothies. Again Carly was prefering her boyfriend over her childhood friends, Sam and Freddie only got to see her when they were doing the rehearseals and the actual Icarly Episode. Freddie and Sam argued a little, because Sam had as always also made up an excuse not to come to the groovy smoothies, so they didn't notice that their best friend was walking right in the direction of the busy main road still focused on her mobile phone. A couple of minutes later Sam and Freddie were still arguing loudly, but Carly didn't pay any attention to that and was standing now right on the main road. Two cars passed her by without any incident, but the next car couldn't stop in time and directly hit Carly, she fell to the ground and everything went black around her and the only thing she heard before falling into unconsiousness were the loud screams of her two best friends rushing to her side. Sam and Freddie were shocked by the side of her best friend lying unconsious on the ground, Freddie got down to his knees and said:

"Carly wake up, please wake up! Can you hear me?" He also shaked her body a little bit but their was no reaction, then the driver of the car that hit Carly come up to Sam and Freddie:

"I called the cops and an ambulance; they will be here any minute."

Sam and Freddie now deeply regretted their stupid little argument, if they hadn't got that Carly would now be still ok but instead she was lying here on the hard ground of the main road, not far from her home. Later the ambulance and the police arrived at the scene and the doctor intermediatly took care of Carly. While they got Carly on a stretcher into the ambulance, Sam got her mobile phone out of her pocket and dialed Spencers, Carly's elder brother number. After two rings he picked up: "Hi Sam whats up?" Sam deeply breathed before saying:

"Carly got hit by a car, they're probably gonna take her to the General Hospital." Spencer was very shocked by the bad news that Sam had told him, and honestly didn't know what to say for a few minutes. After he had composed himself again, he said:

"I'll call Carly's dad in Europe, then I will meet you and Freddie at the General Hospital."

Later Spencer finally arrived in the hospital, Freddie and Sam ran right into his direction as the two saw them coming through the door into the waiting room. A little bit freaked out by the whole situation Spencer then said: "How is Carly?"

"We don't know they are still operating her in there." Freddie said and pointed to the door that led right into the Emergency room. Right after he said that a doctor came out of the door, walked directly to Spencer, Freddie and Sam and said: "Are you a relative of Carly Shay?" Spencer then took a deep breath and said: "Yes, I'm Spencer Shay her brother. Her father is in the military and is stationed in Europe at the moment but he took the next plane from Europe to get back to the states."

Then Doctor Andrews took one deep breath and said: "Your sister is stable at the moment, but the internal bleeding was so severe that we had to induce a coma." As the three heard that, they almost simultaneously collapsed back on their chairs in the waiting room and were completely silent for a couple of minutes. Spencer then finally had composed himself again and said: "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she definitely will be but I honestly can't say at the moment how long it's going to take to fully recover in her case." Spencer and the two kids on his side only solemnly nodded as the doctor had said that and still were very shocked because of what had happened just an hour ago. Then Andrews spoke up again: "I guess I leave you alone now, I'll get back to you as soon as I have something new on Carly's condition."

"Thanks Doc." Was all that Spencer could say, because he was so sad about the whole situation that he simply could cry at any moment. It was also very hard to take for Freddie, even he had dated other girls in the last month, and he still couldn't get over his childhood crush. The three were very worried about Carly and really hoped that she would be okay again very soon. Carly's boyfriend Jeremy still didn't know, that Carly was at the hospital, because only Carly had his cell phone number and nobody wanted to have him here.

Freddie, Sam and Spencer stayed for a couple of hours in the hospital but sadly, Doctor Andrews didn't come up with some good news on Carly's condition. Freddie had called his mother at home and said to her, that he would stay a couple of hours with Spencer and Sam because of the horrible accident that Carly had and he wanted to stay with her as long as he could. They got themselves finally something to eat out of the hospital eating hall; they didn't spoke very much while eating because all of them were too busy with their own way of coping with the whole situation at hand.

The loud noise of Freddie's cell phone then finally broke an awkward silence of a couple of minutes, Freddie picked up the phone and looked apologetically at Sam and Spencer before that. On the other end of the line was Freddie's girlfriend Chloe Meyers, who wanted to know where Freddie was at the moment.

"Hey Freddie where are you? We were supposed to meet an hour ago!"

Freddie was at first shocked when he heard this, and after he had composed himself again he said: "Calm down Chloe! I'm sorry that I stood you up but a very good friend of mine, who lives in the same apartment with me got badly injured and I want to stay with her as long as I can."

"Oh ok, and then see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yes probably, bye Chloe."

Then he hung up on his girlfriend, which he really loved although he wasn't over Carly Shay yet. A couple of hours later, they were still sitting in the waiting room and it was really getting late now. So Spencer then finally said to Freddie and Sam: "Ok guys, its really getting late now and you two have to get up early tomorrow to get to school in time so I suggest we all go home now and come back tomorrow together after you two have finished school." Freddie and Sam didn't really want to go now and it didn't really matter much to them at the moment that tomorrow would be a new school day. But finally they both agreed to leave the hospital and come back here tomorrow after school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Memory loss

Spencer, Carlys older brother hadn't left her bedside since he had gotten to the General Hospital. After he had given Sam and Freddie, who were really concerned about Carly's bad condition he immediately got back to the room of his sister, held her tiny hand and said: "hey kiddo if you can hear me please just wake up, cause I need you and Freddie and Sam also need you. I mean who is going to stop me from doing anything stupid if aren't there anymore?"

Then he softly stroke his sister's hand and didn't want to let go of it at the moment. A few hours later Spencer fell asleep still sitting in the chair by Carly's bedside and was finally woken as by a nurse at it was already dark outside. Spencer was a little bit shocked as he looked at his watch on his right arm, so he hurried to his car that was still standing in the parking lot of the General Hospital in Seattle and then drove home in a very sad mood. Finally the next day had arrived and Sam, Freddie and Spencer weren't really in the mood to get out of their beds. While Sam and Freddie were forced by their moms to go to school, Spencer stayed in bed, because no one was there to get him out of it by force. Freddie and Sam didn't really pay attention the whole day at school, because the only thing on their minds was the deep concern for their best friend and Freddie was very much concerned about Carly, the girl he loved since 6th grade and still was in love with.

A couple of weeks went by and Carlys condition was sadly still the same, the doctors in the General Hospital didn't really knew why Carly still hadn't wake up from her deep coma that had to be induced because of the much blood that she had lost as a result of her severe internal injuries.

After school was finally over Freddie and Sam went to the General Hospital, to see if Carly's condition had improved after their last visit. Meanwhile Spencer was back from home at the hospital and again sat by his sister's bedside, he had only managed to sleep a few minutes in front of the tv after eating something in the kitchen. He yawned a little as a doctor entered the room and said: "Are you a relative of Miss Shay?" At first Spencer didn't realized that somebody was talking to him, but after he had finally gained back his composure he said: "Yes I'm Spencer Shay, her older brother Doctor."

"I need to talk to you about Carly's condition."

"Ok go ahead Doc." Spencer said cautiously and then was prepared to hear the worst from the doctor concerning the health of his little sister. After the doc had finished talking he left Spencer alone again, who was very shocked by what he just had heard and just couldn't believe that the doctors didn't knew when Carly was going to regain the memory she had lost because of the accident. He was so sad about the whole situation that even tear ran down his cheek, but as he heard steps coming closer to him he quickly wiped the single tear away.

Shortly after that Sam and Freddie entered the room also very sad looks on their faces, even if they hadn't heard the worst news about Carly's health condition yet. Finally Freddie spoke: "How's Carly?"

"Her condition hasn't sadly hasn't changed, and the worst is…" Spencer couldn't finish the sentence because another ran down his cheek and he started to cry, even as hard as he tried to get himself together again. Sam immediately went to Spencer, hugged him tight and was crying himself out on Sam's shoulder. While watching this whole scene, Freddie thought * Is Carly doing so badly?* after a couple of minutes Spencer had finally composed himself again and said: "The Doctors don't know when she will wake up and regain the memory she has lost because of the bad injuries. " Sam and Freddie didn't know what to say because of this bad news about their good friend; Freddie was hit hard by this because he feared that Carly would never be the same girl again.

Freddie, Sam and Spencer sat silent in the room for a couple of hours, all of them didn't know what to make of the whole situation and it depressed the three very much.

After a while Freddie said: "Sorry Guys I have to go now, I'm meeting with Chloe at the Groovy Smoothie and she really doesn't like it me being late."

"Ok cu later Freddo." Spencer then said who had calmed himself down again meanwhile. Sam and Freddie continued to stay in the hospital for a couple of hours, but even as they stayed quite a while Carly didn't woke up as they had hoped. A whole week had went by when Carly finally woke up out of her coma, at the time the hospital called the Shays residence Spencer was working on a new sculpture so he at first didn't react to the ringing noise in the living room.

But then he finally ran to the phone and picked it up in time: "Hey this Spencer Shay who is there?"

"Mister Shay here is Doctor Andrews; I would like to tell you very good news about your sister Carly."

Spencer was really excited to hear some good news about the health condition of his little sister so he then said totally excited: "What's the good news doc?"

"Carly has woken up out of the coma, but the bad news is..." But before the doc could finish his sentence Spencer loudly interjected: "That's so great! I'll be right on way to visit my little sister and her two best friends Freddie and Sam are going to come along." After Spencer had finished the doc said: "It would be good for the beginning if only one of you would come to visit her today, so she has the chance to get used to three of you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Bringing back Carly's memorys and dreaming about Freddie

Tuesday after Freddie arrived at the hospital, the doctors had said that it was ok that he would visit his best friend today. Doctor Andrews said to Spencer, that it might help Carly's recovery if the three would help her memory come back with reminding her of some things she had done together in the past. Before he entered the room he deeply breathed in and then out, after that he went inside and said: "Hi I'm Freddie, we go to the same school, the Ridgeway High school and also Sam Puckett, your other best friend besides me goes to that High school. "

Carly didn't realize at first that someone else was with her in the room and as she slowly opens her eyes she starts to feel very dizzy. All that questions that start to pop up in her head give her a strong headache, and her mind feels so empty right now. *How did I get here and who is that guy that is standing at my hospital bed? I think I've seen him here before today.* Finally Carly answered Freddie:" Hi, IM sorry but I can't remember you or that girl Sam you mentioned, I wish so bad to be able to remember anything out of my life but my mind is just a complete blank." She started to cry uncontrollably and didn't really care that she did that in front of a complete stranger.

Freddie didn't knew what he should do in this situation, before the bad accident Carly surely wouldn't have minded if her best friend would have hugged her but now the whole situation was totally different: To Carly Freddie was a complete stranger she had never met before, Quickly Carly then had composed herself again and said: "I'm sorry, all this is just so frustrating for me."

"No need to apologize Carly, but with the help of me, Sam and your brother Spencer you will get your memory back." With that one of Carly's questions was answered but there were a lot more she just had to find an answer to. Then Carly continued to talk: "I Have so many questions maybe you can answer me some of them."

"Ok go ahead."

"Where's my dad?"

"Your Dad is in the military and is stationed in Europe right now, in the meantime your living in an apartment with your older brother Spencer Shay."

*So my name is Carly Shay, my Dad is in the military and I live together with my brother, that isn't much but it's a good start for bringing my memory back.* Carly practically bombarded Freddie with a lot of questions for the next few hours and he did his best to answer all of them. Then before he left the hospital he showed Carly the first ever ICarly Webcast and she even laughed about a lot of jokes that she made with Sam in the video and it made him smile to see his best friend laughing. Finally it was time to say goodbye for Freddie but before he could reach the door and pull the door knob Carly said: You're Freddie right?"

"Yeah that's right Carly."

"Cool It was very nice having you hear, because you shed some light in all the darkness that is in my head right now."

"Thanks I do what I can Carly."

In her mind Carly chuckled a little bit: * I think he is a little bit cute, maybe we have been together before the accident.* But it quickly as the thought had come Carly had banned it from her mind.

*What Am I even thinking here?* before she could probably say goodbye to Freddie another person came into to room, immediately came to her bed and hugged her. She didn't see that guy ever before and she didn't want him to come near to her so much. She immediately pushed away the person and angrily said: "Get away from me! Who are you?"

The guy looked a little concerned and then said: "Carly don't you recognize me? I'm your boyfriend Jeremy." Jeremy looked a little heard but at the same time he was very concerned for the well being of his girlfriend. Then Carly got tired and finally fell asleep so Jeremy and Freddie left the room and then made their way back home. Carly had to stay at least for another two weeks in the hospital before the doctors would clear her to be released, the two following weeks to Carlys dislike the doctors ran a lot of tests with her and she really hoped that she could soon get out of here. Slowly Carly started to remember more and more things, which she had forgotten because of the terrible car accident and couldn't really believe that she had that Jeremy guy as her boyfriend but then quickly forget the whole thing, she would talk with Sam today who would come to visit her today and that would be a great opportunity for the two girls to talk about old times.

Finally after the doctors had finished their last test for today Carly was brought back to her room. She was so sick of the white hospital walls and really hoped that she would soon get out of here. Then a few minutes later Sam, her other best friend entered the room and said: "Hey Carly! I hear that you start to remember a lot of things, how is my best friend feeling today?"

Carly smiled weakly, because she still wasn't fully recovered and then said: "Still a little bit weak but aside that I'm really happy to have you here."

Sam came closer to Carly's bed, hugged her tightly and said: "Don't worry Carls, your soon going to be a hundred percent again and you soon going to see another color then this crappy hospital white." Carly weakly thanked her for that, even if the docs had told her not to talk too much and then they both continued talking for a couple of minutes. When she was later alone again she thought about the time she had spent with Freddie after and before the accident and her eyes closed for a moment.

A lot of memories played back like a video in her head and that little dream made her smile and she finally drifted off to sleep.

Two weeks later it was finally time for Carly to be released out off the hospital, what she was really happy about. On that day Freddie, Sam and Spencer where there to get her back home after being more than two weeks at the hospital, it took her some time to get used again to hers and Spencer's apartment and Spencer. Also she and her boyfriend Jeremy had to get to know each other again, what Jeremy wasn't really happy about but he tried his best to be a lot understanding for his girlfriend situation. In the meantime Freddie and Chloe were also in a little crisis themselves, because his Girlfriend didn't really liked it that he thought so much about Carly and had spent less time with her then before.

_AN: Ok that's it for the third Chapter, I hope you liked it please r &r._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Being cheated on by her boyfriend and finding comfort

After the accident today was Carly's first day back at Ridgeway Highschool, when she arrived at school with Sam and Freddie in tow Principal Franklin came out of his office and greeted Carly: "Carly! I welcome you back at School, are you sure you're really already fit for it already? When not just they a word then you are excused for the rest of the day." Carly smiled because she was also happy to be finally back to Ridgeway High School and then said: "Thanks for the warm welcome Principal Franklin and yes I'm really feeling fit for this, I feel as good as before the accident and the most of my memory has returned already." Before going to the teachers' lounge he said: "That's very good to hear, if you still need some help you know where to find me."

Then he walked off, Sam, Freddie and Carly walked to their respective lockers and got their books out for the first period. Sam looked at Carly and then said: "You have the wrong books Carls, we have Mathematics together in the first period not English." "Oh yeah right thanks for reminding me." After she put the English books back into her locker she got the right books out and then the bell to their first period rang. The first two periods went by fast, so after the first two periods were over Carly, Sam and Freddie went back to their lockers and put their books from the last period back into them. "So how was creative writing with Miss Anderson after your absence of almost four weeks?" Freddie asked Carly and just stared at her beautiful figure for a moment, but then he shook his head to get himself out of the trance and reminded himself that he had a girlfriend named Chloe and he that he had decided a couple of months ago to finally let go of his crush on Carly Shay, because he had realized that all the pain wasn't worth it and that Carly and Jeremy were meant for each other and not him and Carly. He then listened to Carly's reply to his question: "Creative Writing was cool; I really missed that subject when I was at the hospital." Carly had surely realized that Freddie had stared at her for a moment but she decided to don't say anything to him. Carly was taken out of her thoughts roughly when Sam said something and pointed to the other end of the hallway, where a girl was seen coming right to the position to where the three best friends were standing.

"Eww! Look who's coming its Freddie's snob girlfriend."

Chloe was near enough to hear that remark from Sam and then quickly responded: "I heard that Puckett! You're just jealous that my parents got more money than yours, oh! How could I forget? Your father left your mother when you were six years old! That's really a shame isn't it?" Chloe mockingly remarked in Sam's direction who just flipped, threw her backpack on the floor and then smashed Chloe violently into the lockers. Freddie and Carly immediately reacted and tried their best to separate the two girls but it was useless. Every time Carly could drag Sam away from Chloe, Sam released herself out of the grip of Carly and almost punched Chloe in the face but luckily Freddie could advert that fatal blow to the abdomen of his beloved girlfriend. In the meantime a large crowd had assembled around Sam and Chloe but finally before anything worst could happen Mister Howard emerged from the teachers' lounge and began to make his way through the large crowd of students standing in the hallway. Carly was the first one to see Howard coming right in their direction so she pleaded with Sam: "Sam! Just stop it! Mister Howard is on his way you're going to get yourself detention for that."

While punching Freddie two times and then hitting Chloe like some pro boxer with her fists she said: "I don't care! That snob has to pay for insulting my family like that!" Finally Mister Howard had arrived at the scene and separated the two girls, and then he said: "Puckett! Brinkman! Detention for both of you!" Then Sam angrily stormed off, glared menacingly at Chloe and said before finally leaving: "See you in detention snob!" Carly and Freddie were still shocked by what has just happened, its Freddie who breaks the uncomfortable silence first: "What's the matter with you Chloe? You didn't have to insult Sam like that! I'm really disappointed in you."

"Excuse me? On which side are you? I'm your girlfriend! You shouldn't care so much about Puckett, she has no discipline and in my opinion she doesn't even belong to Ridgeway High school!"

That was the moment when Freddie totally flipped: "Ok that's it! I'm done with you Chloe! I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore if you trash talk like that about one of my best friends. I know that Sam is not a perfect person! Yes, she maybe has a bad behavior with which she gets herself in trouble a lot but she's still one of my best friends!"

"Ok fine, I'm done with you also it was a mistake in the beginning to even hook up with you!" Then she stormed off into the opposite direction and as she was out of side, Freddie collapsed with his back into his locker wall and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he heard a familiar voice near him and felt a hand touching his shoulder and then the person said: "You're okay Freddie?" Carly asked her best friend and technical producer of ICarly and was a little worried about him at the moment.

Freddie then finally opened his eyes again, looked to Carly, smiled at her weakly and then said: "Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure, you seem a little bit upset about the whole thing what happened a few minutes ago."

Freddie was really glad that, Carly was a little bit worried about him, because that's what one of the things he liked so much about the whole personality of Carly Shay. To assure that he was really feeling fine he then said: "Yeah, really I'm sure but thanks for your concern anyway Carls."

"No problem Freddie." Carly said smiled and then said: "Come on let's go to our next period for today." Freddie just nodded and then he and Carly hurried to their next period on this day because it would start in just three minutes. Two hours later school was finally over for Freddie and Carly, Sam had to go to detention as usual but today she would be in there with Freddie's now ex-girlfriend and both of them hoped that Sam wouldn't do anything bad to Chloe. After doing some brainstorming for the next ICarly Freddie and Carly decided to head to the Groovy Smoothie to grab a smoothie there but when they went inside Carly couldn't believe what she saw right in front of her: At the back of the groovy smoothie her boyfriend Jeremy was sitting with Sam at a table and they were kissing! Carly immediately stormed over to the table and screamed: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAM!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??? I thought that we were friends but obviously I was so wrong!! Freddie lets get out of here I can't take this anymore!" Before Sam could say anything Carly was already out of the door with Freddie in tow. Sam just grabbed her things and said before finally leaving: "Why did you that? I told you I didn't want to kiss but then you forced me to do it and if that wasn't even worst enough, because of that my best friend now believes that I try to steal her boyfriend."

Jeremy just grinned and then said: "Ah come on Sam, I know you liked it when I kissed you.

I must admit that I'm bored of Carly, I think I just like bad girls like you are more."

Sam just sighed and then left without saying another word.

Meanwhile Freddie and Carly were at Carly's room and Freddie had tried his best to calm down his best friend for a couple of minutes now but Carly just couldn't stop crying because she was so upset about Sam's betrayal.

"This is definitely a big misunderstanding, I know Sam she would never betray you like that." Carly then wiped some tears away and then said: "I also thought that I knew Sam, but that didn't look faked to me and I can't believe that you cover up for her after that whole disgusting thing has taken place!" Then she started to sob heavily again and buried her face into Freddie's right shoulder. Some hours passed by and Freddie kept stroking Carly's back to calm her down and even called his mom to let her know that he would be late home. Finally after hours of crying Carly raised her head again to face Freddie, that looked a little concerned at her, her eyes were very red from all the crying, then another tear tried to escape from her eyes but Freddie quickly wiped it away with his left hand.

Before he could pull his hand back Carly grabbed it, to close the distance between them and then kissed him on the lips. Freddie was a little bit surprised by that at first but then he started to kiss her back and shortly her tongue asked for entrance into his mouth and Freddie let it gladly in and deepened the kiss with her a little bit without letting himself being carried away too much. Finally Carly then broke the kiss and just stared at Freddie for some minutes. Freddie didn't know what to make of this so he said: "Don't regret it Carls! I don't do it."

Then Freddie left Carly's apartment and Carly thought to herself: *what have I just done? I can't believe that I just kissed Freddie and I think I've even enjoyed. No I can't think that way! Freddie is my best friend and to don't ruin our friendship its better if it stays that way*

Carly then decided to go to bed, because she was really tired and maybe some sleep would answer some questions that were unanswered at the moment. In her dreams the kiss played back over and over again, and she even saw her dream self walking with Freddie trough a wonderful forest holding hands with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Thinking about the kiss and making a big decision

_AN: Thanks to Dragon lord for the nice review_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly Dan Schneider does and the song about you now belongs to the sugar babes._

A week had passed since the big drama at the groovy smoothie; Carly had officially broken up with Jeremy who didn't really care about what Carly had to say to him. Carly and Sam on the other hand had only seen each other at the rehearsal and the actual I Carly show, after they rehearsal and the show later were finished Sam had left the Shays apartment immediately every time. One time after an ICarly Show, Carly and Freddie sat alone on the couch in the Shay's apartment and they were watching some TV, Freddie then finally broke the silence between them and said: "Do you think that you and Sam can settle this thing soon?" It took some time for Carly to finally answer Freddie's question even it wasn't that easy for her to find an answer to it: "I don't know." That was all she could say about this topic at the moment and didn't pleased her very much but she just couldn't anything about it at the moment.

Then Spencer entered the living room, some weird things from the junkyard in one of his hands and said: "Hey kiddos what's up?"

"Nothing Spence." They answered in unison and really hoped that Spencer wouldn't dare to dig any further but they were disappointed when Spencer added: "Where's Sam? Is she sick or something?" Spencer thought that was very weird that he hadn't seen Sam staying here with Carly and Freddie after they finished ICarly, even if Freddie and Carly didn't like to talk about it something bad had happened between the three friends. Carly and Freddie then looked at each other and then Freddie finally broke the silence: "We don't know where Sam is, Carly and Sam had a big fight not long ago because Sam kissed Carly's now ex-boyfriend Jeremy at the Groovy Smoothie. Since then the two haven't two each other, and because Sam left every time we finished ICarly she isn't now here with us."

"Oh ok I see that explains everything, but you're going to settle this whole thing soon but are you and Sam no friends now anymore?" Carly thought about that question again and then she suddenly got up from the couch, switched out the TV and before Freddie or her brother could anything further Carly had left the Shay's apartment. Once she had left Spencer just looked at Freddie a little worried and then Freddie said: "Maybe she goes to Sam's apartment to speak to her about the whole thing." Meanwhile Carly was walking to Sam's apartment, on the way to that she thought about how she could settle this whole thing with her best friend.

*Did she really try to steal my boyfriend? And If yes will she try it again when I maybe get together with Freddie?* quickly she forgot the whole thing getting together with Freddie, she hadn't decided what she would do about that and she thought that it would take a while for her to make the final decision. Finally she reached Sam's apartment, gently knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. After a few minutes someone finally came to open the door, Carly anxiously waited for the person to open the front door of the Puckett Apartment and she really hoped that she would see Sam standing in the door.

Finally the door of the Puckett home opened, as Carly had hoped Sam was standing in the doorframe and wasn't happy to see her. She menacingly glared at Carly, who was frozen at her spot and then said: "What do you want? Haven't you already made up your mind about me? In my opinion there isn't anything to talk left, because you obviously don't trust me anymore so it's better that I stay out of your way!" Carly didn't know what to say at first, she could really understand that Sam wasn't in the mood to talk to her after she had left her best friend without even hearing her version of what had occurred that very day in the Groovy Smoothie. She would definitely feel the same way if she would have been in Sam's spot. She deeply regretted now that she had treated her best friend like that but she couldn't make it undone even if she wanted it so much.

Then she finally had the courage to speak to her best friend: "I'm sorry, I've realized now that I've had some time to think about what had happened between us that I shouldn't have treated you like that, it was wrong and I hope you can forgive me sometime." Then out of nowhere a couple of tears escaped Carly's eyes but she didn't really care about that at the moment, all that was important to her right now was to get to her best friend back. Sam then finally couldn't hold a grudge against her best friend anymore so she said: "come on in let's talk Carls." Carly wiped some tears away, went inside the Puckett apartment and then Sam closed the door behind her. In the little living room Carly and Sam sat down on opposite sides of the kitchen table and Sam immediately started to talk before Carly could say anything other: "I want to make clear that I didn't try to steal Jeremy from you, we both escaped out of detention after some of my buddies distracted Mister Howard long enough and we then went together to the Groovy Smoothie, I honestly didn't know that he would kiss me directly in front of you! That Jeremy guy had just used you all the time since you were out of the hospital!" Carly was shocked as Sam told her version of what had happened two weeks ago at the Groovy Smoothie; she just couldn't believe that her ex-boyfriend would go such lengths to cheat on her with another girl.

"Oh my god I can't believe that he did that to me, after the wonderful four months that we've been a couple!" Then her mind drifted off a little bit, but she didn't mind doing that, again she thought about that special kiss she had shared with Freddie two weeks ago they had agreed to not tell anyone about and never speak of it again. In the first moments after the kiss, Carly had regretted deeply to let her be carried away so much so she banned the kiss for a while out of her mind.

But now after giving it some thought again she that she didn't do anything wrong by kissing Freddie, it was the total opposite: it was the best thing she had ever done in her life and she wanted to kiss Freddie again but should she tell Sam now how she feels about Freddie? She thought about that for quite a while and so was just staring at Sam for a couple of minutes, so Sam started to wave one hand in front of her face: "Hey Carls, are you still with me? And what are thinking about at the moment?" Sam then looked a concerned at her best friend and then Carly answered: "Yeah I'm still with you and I have to tell you something."

"And what is that Carls? You know that you can tell me everything, I mean we're now best buds again aren't we?" Sam said and then anxiously waited for Carly to finally spill out her secret. Carly then took a deep breath and didn't know for a moment, if it really was such a good idea to tell Sam now but then she blurted out: "I love Freddie." Sam was so shocked by this that she almost shook on a piece of ham that she had begun eating while she was waiting for Carly's big secret

"You love the geek?" Sam then said after she had drunk a glass of water to get rid of the piece of ham. And then she added: "That's maybe a bit strange to me but I'm happy for you Carls, does Fredward know yet what you feel for him?"

"No, Freddie doesn't know how I feel about him and I don't know if I even should tell him."

_Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Shoulda been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was no friend to compare to  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you_

[Chorus]  
Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

I'll bet it takes one more chance  
Don't let our next kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you

[Chorus]  
Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day passed me by  
Not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you

[Chorus] (x2)  
Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
And I know how I feel about you now  
Yea I know how I feel about you now_

"You should tell him, I really think that he deserves to know how you feel about him and he will probably feel the same way." Sam said and smiled at her best friend, she was really happy to be best buds with Carly and Freddie again and really hoped that nothing and nobody would tear them apart again. Then Sam and Carly together returned to the Shay's apartment were Freddie was now sitting at the kitchen table chatting with Spencer a little bit, Sam then pushed Carly a little bit forward and then said to Freddie: "Carly wants to tell you something, right Carls?" Carly was so scared telling Freddie what she felt but she finally mustered up the courage and said: "I love you Freddie." Freddie just smiled at her, said: "I love you too Carly" and then started to kiss her right in front of Sam and Spencer._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Dating Freddie and Chloe returns

_AN: Thanks to Dragon lord again for reviewing my Story and Miranda Cosgrove covered "About you now" the original song is from the Sugarbabes._

Carly and Freddie were now a couple for almost a week and Sam had no problem with that, the three still did a lot together like doing ICarly every week, going to the Groovy Smoothie and watching a good movie at the local cinema. But for tonight Carly and Freddie had planned their first ever date as boyfriend and girlfriend and they definitely wanted that date to be something special. Sam didn't have a problem with the two being together, because she didn't feel like a third wheel on the "wagon" but she didn't like it when Carly and Freddie were making out with each other even if she was with them in the room. Right now the three were sitting at a table in the Groovy Smoothie, drinking their favorite smoothie and chatting a little bit while doing that. "Ok guys, it's ok for me that you two keep holding hands with each other, but will you please do me a favor? Don't make it out in front of me! I'm happy for both of you but…" Sam didn't finish her sentence because the two love birds where obviously too busy with stroking the hands of each other and almost went simultaneously chrisom red as they recognized what they were doing and shyly looked to the floor. Sam couldn't bear watching this whole scene anymore so she lightly hit Carly's shoulder and then said: "Hello! Did you two listen to anything that I've said?"

Carly went a little bit redder, if that was even possible because she was really embarrassed of this whole situation.

"Sorry Sam I didn't listen to you, what did you say?" Sam just sighed and couldn't believe that she now had to repeat herself, because of her friends being too busy with acting like some typical love drunken teenagers. But before she could do that, someone grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up to her feet and before Sam could do anything about it a hand of a girl with dark-brown hair hit her directly in the chest area. When Sam tried to hit Chloe back, Carly pulled her best friend away from the brown-haired girl and said: "Sam don't do it! She's not worth it, come on let's go home now ok?" Sam released herself out of Carly's grip and then hit Chloe with one hand directly in the face, smiled and then triumphantly remarked: "Who's laughing now Snob? Let's go now or I'm going to puke right here, if have to look at that face anymore." Then Sam left the Groovy Smoothie with a speechless Freddie and Carly in tow and said halfway to the bushwell plaza: " So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by that snob, please do me a huge favor: don't ever make out in front of me." Freddie just nodded and then they walked the rest of the way to the apartment complex without saying one word to each other.

Finally the three arrived at Bushwell Plaza, Freddie said goodbye to the girls but before he disappeared into his apartment he asked Carly: "Carls can I talk to you for a moment?" Carly first wondered what Freddie could want but she then said: "Yeah sure Freddie." Then he pulled Carly close to him, started to kiss her right in the hallway and even anybody could come by any moment and bust them while making out Carly kissed Freddie back. Finally after a couple of minutes Freddie was the first to break the kiss and then said: "You're ready for our date tonight?" Carly smiled at him and still was a little bit hypnotized by the kiss with her boyfriend a few minutes away.

After she had composed her again she said: "Sure, I'm really looking forward to it Freddie but besides that I'm worried about the Chloe vs Sam situation."

"Yeah me too, but I'm very confident that this whole bad situation is solved before anything really bad can happened between the two girls. But let's switch the topic for now; can I know what you're going to wear tonight?" Carly kissed him on his right cheek after he had said that, grinned a little bit and then said: "Oh ok lets switch the subject and no I'm not going to let you know what I'm going to wear tonight on our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend, because that's a big surprise but you definitely going to like my outfit I choose."

The two finally said goodbye to each other to get themselves ready for their first date, which both wanted to be a really special evening they would remember a long time. Back at the apartments of Spencer and Carly Shay, Spencer baby sister was busy with getting dressed and putting some make up on to look extra nice for the date with Freddie.

_You know my soul  
You know everything about me there's to know  
You know my heart  
And how to make me stop and how to make me go  
You should know  
I love everything about you  
Don't you know?_

_That I'm thankful for the blessin's  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful __(so thankful)__  
For the love that you  
Keep bringing' in my life  
In my life_

_Thankful, so thankful_

_You know my thoughts  
Before I open my mouth and flat out speak  
You know my dreams  
Must be listenin' when I'm talkin' in my sleep  
I hope you know  
I love having you around me  
Don't you know, yeah_

_That I'm thankful __(oh) for the blessin's (oh)__  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful __(so thankful)__  
For the love that you  
Keep bringin' in my life  
In my life_

_Don't you know that I'm thankful for the moment  
When I'm down and you'll just talk and make me smile_

_Make me smile  
Thankful __(so thankful)__ for all the joy you bring into my life  
In my life_

_All the lessons that I'Ve learned  
For the trouble I've known  
For the heartache and pain  
Thrown in my way  
When I didn't think I could go on  
But you made me feel strong  
You are, you're never alone_

_Thankful, so thankful_

_So I'm thankful for...._

_That I'm thankful for the blessing's  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful __(so thankful)__  
For the love that you  
Keep bringing' my life  
In my life_

_Thankful for all the joy you bring into my life  
into my life_

_I'm thankful for the moment when I'm down and you'll just talk and make me smile_

_Thankful for all the joy you bring into my life_

_Thankful Thankful Thankful Thankful_

_So thankful so thankful So thankful So thankful _

_Thankful Thankful Thankful Thankful_

_AN: The Song Thankful is from Kelly Clarkson's first album with the same title and it belongs to RCA, please R&R and thanks again to all the people that have read and reviewed my story._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hi everybody I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, but for a long time I had a total writer block and because I was very busy at the end of the last year and at the beginning of the new year I totally forgot about this story and didn't really have the motivation at first to continue writing but now I do it and I hope you like the next chapter._

Chapter Seven: Little accidents and a big kiss

Finally the evening of their first official date had come by and both Carly really hoped that nothing embarrassing would happen tonight, because sometimes she had the tendency to be very clumsy when she was totally star struck by the presence of "her" Freddie. As she heard a knock at the door she quickly got to it and smiled one of her brightest smiles as she saw Freddie standing on the other end of it and as she looked at his outfit she was completely speechless for a couple of minutes. After she had composed herself again she said: "Wow you look amazing tonight Freddie!" You could easily see that Freddie, who was still standing in the hallway in front of the Shay's apartment was really flattered by the comment of the girl of his dreams, who was now his girlfriend and he would make sure that he wouldn't lose her to any other guy, so he got red like a tomato and looked down to the floor for the moment. Then he finally stepped into the apartment and after a few more seconds silence he finally said: "Thanks Carls and you also look fantastic."

That comment made Carly go red a little bit and then she just spontaneously grabbed Freddie and gave him a long passionate kiss. She didn't know what had come over her but then she thought: *So that's it! After all the searching for the right guy, I finally have found him and he was right in front of me the whole time! This just feels so right, I think when you just have the urge to kiss a guy right on the spot and even don't care if anyone watches while doing it, that must be real love.* After finally breaking the kiss with her new boyfriend she give him another short kiss on his right cheek and then took care of their meal for the evening. While waiting for their evening meal to be ready the two lovebirds chatted a little about school, Sam, ICarly and a lot of other stuff that came spontaneously to their minds.

Carly totally forgot about the boiling water, so she didn't realized at first that the water was already boiling over very much. As she finally realized she quickly shot out of her seat and said: "Oh no! I probably totally ruined our dinner for tonight." She finally got to the stove, burned herself a bit as she was taking care of the mess in the kitchen and Freddie got quickly to her side as the pot of the hot water dropped to the floor and all the spaghettis were all over the floor.

"Hey let me help you with this." Freddie then said and then took care of the mess on the kitchen floor in the apartment together with Carly. Carly watched Freddie a little bit while getting a mop to clean the kitchen floor and thought: *He's such a sweet guy and I could even swear that he got a little bit muscular the last months* She then quickly got herself out of the trance, cleaned up the kitchen floor with a mop and then said: "Sorry for the…" but before she could finish the sentence Freddie said: "Don't be I'm also a little bit clumsy myself sometimes." Carly then smiled and was so happy to have him as her boyfriend, who would always find a way to cheer her up when she was sad. The two then ordered themselves to Pizzas, so their date wouldn't go completely down the drain and watched some TV together while eating their meals. The evening finally came to an end, what made both of them very sad. Both of them were then standing at the Shays apartment door and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Freddie finally said: "So, I better go home now so my mother can give me one of those horrible tick baths." Then he chuckled a little bit and Carly then give him a short goodbye kiss on his left cheek. Freddie was walking on cloud nine as he then got back to his apartment and happily greeted his mom as he came inside and then closed the door behind him.

_The next morning_

The three friends met up in the morning in front of Carly's locker before their first period with the evil Miss Briggs would begin. Carly and Freddie got their first, finally after a few minutes of waiting Sam also arrived at Carly's locker and said with a smirk on her face: "Good morning Mister and Miss Benson, how was your date yesterday?" Carly blushed a little bit because of Sam's comment but quickly composed herself again and said: " it was very nice."

Before Sam had a chance to respond the first bell rang, which signaled the pupils of Ridgeway High school to get to class. She finally decided to drop the comment later in the break after the second period which was art today. Holding hands all the time the two lovebirds then walked to their shared first period with Miss Briggs and like Sam the two also wished it would be over very quick. Finally the second period of the day was over and the three friends again met right in front of Carly's locker, Sam was the first to say something: "When you two lovebirds are not too busy with getting all love dovey we could plan what are doing at the next episode of ICarly." Carly and Freddie didn't hear at first what Sam was saying, so Sam waved a hand in front of Carly's face and said: "Hello?? Are you even listening to me? Stop flirting with him you two have enough time for that when you are alone!" Carly then quickly got out of her trance and then discussed ideas for the next ICarly. Then they the three had to go to their separate classes and Carly was a little bit sad that she wouldn't see Freddie the next two periods, so she gave him a long kiss right in the hallway.

_AN: Please review and feel free to post any suggestions to improve my story and I hope you like the chapter._


End file.
